With All Hearts
by Nickolasius-the-Conquerer
Summary: Title is the person I wrote this for! Zexion is unloved and unpopular...That is until a band geek finds him. I had WAY too much fun with dialog! INSPIRED BY A TRUE STORY!


**With-All-Hearts won my contest and asked for a Zemyx. I am now getting off my lazy ass and typing it. At first it was going to be in Disney World but that was total crack SO I WROTE SOMETHING ELSE! 8D I had too much fun with the dialog!**

**This was inspired by a true story! It's sad but true! ...OH and I don't own Zexion, Demyx, Luxord, and Xaldin...I don't even WANT to own Xaldin!**

* * *

Zexion was walking down the halls of Oblivion High towards his locker. He had a Maximum Ride book in one hand and his Government and Psychology books in the other. He stopped at his locker, opened it and got out all of his stuff before closing it again.

Zexion walked out of the building, weighed down with books, towards his house. As always, the school bullies had to get in the way.

"Hey there book worm," said Xaldin. "Reading all yo're books this weekend?"

They both laughed while Zexion just tried to get passed them. He was stopped by the foreign exchange student, Luxord.

"Your staying right here ya' bloody shrimp!"

"Stop it you two," said a voice from behind Zexion. "Leave him alone!"

"So the band fag is saving the emo one? Never seen that before!" Xaldin said chuckling.

Zexion looked behind him and saw a dirty blonde boy holding what looked like a trombone. His hair was styled in a mullet/mohawk crossbreed. The best way to describe it was a mull-hawk.

"Just leave him alone or I'll tell everyone the REAL reson you serve comunity service and what REALLY happens to your money."

"You wouldn't," said Luxord.

"I would, so fuck off!"

Luxord and Xaldinscoured before running off. Zexion looked back at the boy.

"Um...thanks"

"No problem, I'm Demyx."

"Hey, I'm-"

"Zexion? We're in the same creative writing class."

"Really? Why haven't I seen you before?"

"I sit in teh back corner so the teacher won't trip over my trombone."

"Oh, that makes since. So... um...why did you fallow me?"

Demyx turned so red it put a tomato to shame. He looked down at his feet, scratching the back of his neck.

"I was wondering i-i-if you-you'd like to go on a...a date. Ya-you know...with me?"

"A date? Really? This isn't a joke? You honestly want to go on a date with me?"

"Is the sky blue?"

Demyx and Zexion laughed. That Saturday the two met up at the movies and hit it off right away. Demyx never asked Zexion why he had so many books that day.

"Hey Zex?"

"Yeah Dem?"

It was three years later. The two where still deeply in love. On this night, the night of Senior Prom, the couple went to Zexion's house to have some after prom "fun".

"I've been meaning to ask you something. The day I finally got the courage to ask you out," Demyx paused biting his lip. "Why did you have all your books with you?"

Zexion sighed before taking his head off his boyfriends bare chest to look him in the eyes.

"I was going to kill myself," Zexion said. "I know it's bad but I couldn't take my life anymore. I knew my family would be sad so to make things easier on them I cleaned out my locker. Then you came into my life. You saved me Demyx. I love you."

"I love you too Zexion"

The two kissed sweatly before Zexion pulled away and looked back at Demyx with a questioning face.

"Speaking of that day, what were you going to tell everyone that made Luxord and Xaldin back off? What was so terrible that they would freak out?"

Demyx started to laugh so had his stomach hurt.

"You know how they said their forced to do community service and the money goes to bail and child support?"

Zexion nodded.

"The money is going to charity and they volunteer because they WANT too. They'd loose their street rep. if they didn't leave you alone."

Demyx and Zexion started laughing. Zexion really did love his boyfriend, even if he was ridiculous sometimes.

* * *

**ALL DONE! Please R&R! Now I should work on LHoW and CotW...and think of a name for my IsaLea...and study for my video final...TOO MUCH STUFF TO DO!**


End file.
